


tornado

by undead_bunniez (orphan_account)



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jimmy Urine, Bullets Era Gerard Way, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Gerard Way, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Sexual Coercion, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Gerard Way, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/undead_bunniez
Summary: Mindless Self Indulgence and My Chemical Romance happen to be on a cross-country tour together. Adrenaline mixes with affection to create a situation no one expected.© undead_bunniez 2020
Relationships: Jimmy Urine/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. sneak up and hit you like a fucking tornado

**Author's Note:**

> For context: Gerard looks like he did during the bullets era, with the long, dark hair. Jimmy has the bright ass red hair like he did in '99(?). Enjoy!

“Thank you and goodnight you crazy motherfuckers! We’re Mindless Self Indulgence!” The crowd cheers wildly, not yet ready to come down from the rush of the show.

Jimmy quickly exits the stage alongside his bandmates, Lyn-Z and Kitty chatting away and Steve nudging his shoulder, saying something to him about everyone going out for drinks to celebrate. The singer can’t fully focus in his post-show exhilaration but responds with a hazy “Yeah... yeah Righ, sounds fine. I think I’m gonna sneak in some zzz’s if I can. You know how I get without my beauty sleep.” Steve laughs at him for that, calling him a prissy diva. He’s right.

He feels his heart pounding throughout his whole body as he practically floats back to the dressing rooms. There is no way he can sleep when he’s vibrating with energy like this, but at least he can wind down, watch a good movie, maybe even take a shower in the venue’s shitty bathrooms if he’s feeling adventurous.

When he reaches the dimly-lit hall lined with sound gear and covered in scribbled signatures, he stumbles onto the unsuspecting singer of another band - though which one he can’t remember right now - having a smoke break. What he does know is that this young man, all doe eyes and jet black hair, with a cigarette dangling from his peachy lips, is fucking gorgeous. Naturally, he grabs the other man by the back of the head, carelessly knocking the cigarette from his mouth and onto the floor in the process of pulling him in.

Muffling the startled yelp against his lips, Jimmy holds him close by mittfuls of dark hair as he works away at the smaller man’s pretty little mouth. He is about to pull off when, rather suddenly, he feels no resistance - in fact, he feels himself being pulled close to the near-stranger, the other man’s fingers tangling in his messy red hair. Game on, he thinks.

He nips at his soft bottom lip, not asking but rather demanding entrance, slipping his tongue into the shorter man’s mouth. He claws for purchase on his beat up leather jacket as he does so, wanting him even closer still. The other man reciprocates in full, sucking at Jimmy’s tongue and ignoring the violent and frantic clash of teeth. Jimmy feels high, the adrenaline from the show mixing with the euphoria of the kiss, the taste of cigarette smoke and desperation on the other man. He wants more - he wants all of him. He pushes the other singer’s back up against the wall, moving his right hand to slowly dance over his body and land on his shoulder.

“Gerard, right?” Jimmy seems to recall. “I think I saw your band’s set earlier… MCR?”

He chuckles softly, brushing strands of his soft hair behind his ear somewhat nervously. “Uh, yeah. And you’re... Jimmy? From Mindless Self Indulgence?”

Jimmy grins. “Yep. Look at that, already acquainted.” He chuckles. “Anywho, what do ya say we take this thing somewhere more private, sweetcheeks?” He trails a finger up Gerard’s neck and onto his face, ghosting over his bottom lip slightly with his thumb and eliciting a shiver from the other.

Gerard inhales sharply, trying to play it off, but Jimmy knows he’s driving him wild. He’s got him right where he wants him. Well, he will soon - Jimmy always gets what he’s after, and he’s confident he’ll get Gerard too. Jimmy peppers a trail of short, sloppy kisses down from the corner of G’s mouth, to his jaw, to the soft white skin of his neck, down to his collar. Jimmy can feel the man’s breathing become harsh and strained under his lips.

“Uh,” Gerard chokes out. “I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I’m not exactly... experienced... with guys.”

Jimmy backs off quickly, untangling himself from him. He wasn’t meaning to push himself on the younger man, as eager as he was. “You shoulda just said so, sweet stuff. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna, you just seemed into it is all...”

Gerard blushes, looking away timidly. “I didn’t say no... I just said I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Jimmy’s eyes widen and he smirks wildly, with a flash of his canines as he scratches his fingers through his knotted red hair. “Oh, you have no clue how happy you just made me. The best way to learn is through doing, isn’t it?” He grabs him firmly by the wrist and, with his other hand, gestures broadly to the hallway before them. “Now, onward we go!” he sing-songs. He leads the other man swiftly back to his band’s dressing room, opening the door and pushing him inside somewhat roughly.

Gerard looks nervously about the room. “Your band out drinking too?”

Jimmy shrugs. “Yeah, but they won’t get into much trouble without me.” A sly smirk grows across his face again. “I, on the other hand, intend to cause a whole lot of trouble right here. Sound good to you, sweet stuff?”

Gerard blinks at him, visibly unsure again at the idea of “causing trouble”. He mutters a quiet “Yeah,” and Jimmy figures he’s a grown man who could say no if he wanted to.  
Jimmy leads him over to the dingy couch, all flattened cushions and worn down fabric. He sits his guest down and plops down next to him, clasping his hand solidly on Gerard’s knee. As he eyes him over, letting himself think all the nasty thoughts he can think, Jimmy’s hand begins to wander all over G’s thigh on top of the fabric of his worn-out black jeans.

“Hey, all you have to do’s relax honey. I’m gonna make you feel really... fucking... good.” His hand drifts a little further, and he palms Gerard lightly through his jeans. “Yeah?”

Gerard closes his eyes and leans back into the lumpy sofa. He sighs a small breath outward, nerves seeming to wear off with every move of Jimmy’s hand over his member. Jimmy takes that to mean he’s doing something right, so he ups the ante and presses harder against Gerard’s growing dick, earning a soft grunt from the shorter man.

“Mhm, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Jimmy reaches for the buckle of Gerard’s belt, noticing that it’s cast in the shape of a bat. “Nice buckle,” he mumbles as he makes quick work of both the belt and the button of his jeans. He wriggles them down the other man’s thighs just far enough to continue his work, pulling down Gerard’s boxers to reveal his erection. He strokes it lightly, gently, while he speaks.

“G baby, do me a favor?”

“Mmfh, yeah?” Gerard looks lost in the sensation already. Poor thing must’ve been so starved for touch, Jimmy thinks. Good thing I’m here to remedy that.

“Watch me?” As he says this, he slides off of the couch and positions himself kneeling between Gerard’s thighs, gazing up at him with big eyes. G obliges, and the sight of what Jimmy does next is almost too much for him to handle just by itself.

Jimmy, without breaking eye contact, reaches one hand up to grasp the base of Gerard’s dick, and just like that he gently licks a stripe along the underneath of it before taking the tip into his mouth. He relishes in the feeling of Gerard twitching and shivering under his touch and in his mouth.

Gerard lets out a soft gasp at the sensation, letting his eyes fall shut again for only a second, his hands grabbing at the couch cushions. Jimmy works his dick skillfully, bobbing up and down on it as he maneuvers his tongue along the underside and his hand at the base. When he backs off, he uses his tongue to swirl around over the head, drawing soft mumblings from Gerard’s lips, “Oh fuck yes, so good.”

Jimmy pulls off of him completely with a popping noise at the loss of suction. “Just you wait, I’ve got a couple tricks up my sleeve yet!” He chuckles before getting right back to it, hollowing his cheeks as he takes Gerard back into his mouth. He stabilizes himself with one hand on each of G’s thighs, short nails digging into crumpled black denim as Jimmy bobs with vigor. His eyes lock with Gerard’s again and he feels the other buck slightly under him as he lowers his mouth even further down, taking Gerard in fully for the first time and earning a full-on high-pitched moan from his playmate.

“Fuck, Jimmy, holy shit,” Gerard pants out quietly.

Jimmy takes enormous pleasure in being the source of Gerard’s. He can feel himself starting to get hard, so he removes one hand from G’s thighs to palm himself as he continues to work at Gerard.

He pulls off again quickly, muttering “And now for the grand finale, honey,” before taking Gerard in fully and humming around his dick. Gerard twitches, back arching, and he grabs Jimmy roughly by the shoulders as he gets closer and closer to release. Jimmy backs off slightly, using his hand to jerk off the base in time with his quickening head movements. He can feel how close Gerard is, tantalizingly, and he continues to palm himself slowly.

“Fuck, ah- gonna cum, Jimmy!” Gerard says as he seemingly tries to pull away. Jimmy is having none of that, moving his hand from his own dick back to stabilizing himself by grabbing onto G’s thighs. He takes him in as far as he can, humming softly, choking himself on Gerard and clearly loving it. Gerard cums quickly and with little production, just soft grunting and panting and a murmured “Aw, fuck yeah” under his breath. Jimmy greedily swallows all of his cum, popping his head back up to meet G’s gaze as he catches a drip of it off of his lip and licks it off his finger.

Gerard lays against the couch somewhat like a rag doll. “Fucking hell, that was-"

“Amazing? Wonderful? The best blowjob ever?” Jimmy smiles slyly, moving from his position between Gerard’s legs to join him on the couch, helping G put himself away and zip up his jeans. He sits with one arm wrapped around Gerard, pulling him close to his chest and tracing looping patterns over his arm with his fingers.

“Well uh, yes, all of those things. I was gonna say it was fucking perfect. You are VERY good at that.” He’s still slumped back against the couch, obviously feeling some semblance of afterglow while Jimmy continues to trace curly-cues on his arm absentmindedly.

He chuckles warmly at that comment. “I sure as shit should be, given how much practice I’ve had,” he notes with a flirtatious wink. Jimmy could sit like that forever, or he could if it weren’t for his own hard-on and the fact that his band would be coming back at some point.

Jimmy catches Gerard glancing down at the taller man’s lap, noticing that he still has a problem of his own to deal with. “Also, um... what about you? Do you want me to suck you off?”

Jimmy laughs it off lightly. “Ah, don’t get ahead of yourself loverboy. That does sound fun, but I think a lesson like that would take a little bit longer than we probably have before the gang gets back. Of course, you could still help me out if you really wanna.”

Gerard is intimidated by the idea, but doesn’t let that deter him. “What do you have in mind?”

“You could jack me off,” Jimmy suggests. “I’m sure you have enough experience with a dick in your hand, even if it’s always been your own. No pressure though, if you have to go or whatever.”

Gerard takes very little time to consider, none at all really, before moving to undo Jimmy’s pants and pull them down.

“Woah, eager huh?” Jimmy jokes. He’s already hard, and Gerard wastes no time. He wants desperately to do this for Jimmy, to pay him back in a way that he most definitely deserves.

Kneeling beside Jimmy on the ratty couch, he spits into his hand and, with delicate flicks of his wrist, gets to work. Immediately he has Jimmy groaning messily, an indicator of just how turned on he already was. Gerard spits into his palm again, stroking moans and curses out of Jimmy as he jerks him off and plants soft, delicate kisses all over the side of his face.

“Shit, mmm. Already so close.”

Gerard takes the encouragement and runs with it, stroking faster and paying extra attention to the tip, thumbing over it occasionally to get Jimmy closer. He kisses the other singer deeply, hungrily, while he jerks him off. In between and through kisses, Jimmy moans dirtily, messily, loudly, totally without care... Gerard is suddenly very grateful they’re in the far back hall of the building. He feels heat growing in the pit of his stomach again as Jimmy whines out under his touch, high-pitched little sounds that drive Gerard crazy.

“G, fuck- gonna cum for you.”

“Please Jimmy, please cum for me baby,” and as soon as Gerard says it Jimmy is totally gone, cumming into G’s hand with a loud and destroyed “Holy shit, fuck!”

He pants softly, coming back down to earth, and mutters “Fuck, that was good,” as he leans in to plant a wet kiss on the younger man’s lips.

Gerard goes to wipe Jimmy’s cum onto his jeans, but Jimmy grabs his wrist and licks it off of each of his fingers before he can ask what the hell he’s doing. G raises an eyebrow incredulously.

“No need to ruin your jeans and raise suspicion when there’s a perfectly trashy cumdump right here, is there?” Jimmy says with a playful cackle. G chuckles lightly in response, slightly uncomfortable but finding it strangely endearing.

“I suppose. Speaking of suspicion, I should head back to my own room soon. If I’m not there when they get back, they’re gonna be freaked.” He looks genuinely nervous, worrying his hands slightly but still smiling playfully at the other singer.

Jimmy frowns slightly but exaggerates it and plays it off. “Aw, okay sweet stuff. Uh, before you go though-“ Jimmy pulls out a pen and scrawls something on Gerard’s palm. “-there’s my number. Hit me up if you need your dick sucked, yeah? Or if you wanna just hang out or get coffee or watch a movie or whatever.” He pauses. “...But especially if you need your dick sucked. We’ve still got quite a few shows left and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to make the most of ‘em.”

Gerard laughs fully, a scratchy and warm sound that’s music to Jimmy’s ears. “Oh of course, you’ll be the first one I call!”

Jimmy smiles warmly. “Okay, good. Now scram loverboy! I need to take a shower.”


	2. get down with my bad self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy loves teasing G while they're traveling between tour dates. Gerard manages as best as he can.

This is only My Chemical Romance’s second tour, and only their first major cross-country one, but Gerard is quickly learning that life on tour is a pain in the ass. He’d much rather be watching shitty horror films or sketching out ideas in the basement at home. The van is crowded, the guys stink (himself included, he’ll admit), and there is painfully little alone time. Granted, the tour life has its perks too. For one thing, that crazy encounter with Jimmy about a week ago would have never happened if it weren’t for the tour, and he wouldn’t be seeing him now. Plus, the guys are great fun, and he gets to spend most nights doing what he loves - making music and spreading the message to the kids.

Right now, though, Gerard’s getting the shit kicked out of him in Street Fighter. He has a hypothesis that Ray’s guitar skills extend beyond his instrument into general dexterity, and the way he is cranking out those combos definitely proves it enough for Gerard to be satisfied.

Ding. Ding.

Gerard pauses the game, crawls over Frank on the couch in order to get to his phone, and opens it, seeing two messages from Little Piss Boy:

~ heyyy loverboy xx  
~ wanna see something special?

Ding.

Oh fuck. It really was something special… a picture of Jimmy that could only be described as divine. Him with a hand in his fucked up red hair, making fuck-me eyes at the camera... wearing a black fishnet top, a pair of silky pink panties, and copious amounts of make-up.

“Yo Gerard, you alright?” Frank peers up from where Gerard is still partially in his lap, and Gerard turns his phone screen off as fast as humanly possible.

“What? What’s wh-”

“You look like you just saw a fuckin’ ghost! That’s what.” Frank chuckles, then pauses expectantly.

No way in hell I’m going to try to explain, Gerard thinks.

“Oh, I’m fine Frankie. Just need to go lay down for a minute. You take over for me in Street Fighter, though. Beat Ray!”

“Sure thing.” Simple as that, G passes over the controller and gets up, taking his phone and heading for the bunks in the back of the bus. Mikey casts a curious eye in his direction, but G brushes it off. Of course his brother is the only one who seems to have noticed Gerard’s recent behavior. After all, Mikey knows him the best.

Only once he’s there, cozied up in his bunk all alone, does he dare to open his phone again. When he does, he just stares at Jimmy in all his glory, practically drooling. He types out a text, still staring at that fucking picture.

~~~ Mother of fuck, you’re sexy

Instantly, Jimmy replies.

~ i want you so bad

~~~ Please don’t do that shit when we’re on the road, it’s cruel

He sends that text before he has a second to think it over, but as soon as it’s sent he realizes what he’s done.

~ i can’t help thinking about you when i feel so good

~ don’t you like having a needy little faggot think about you when he’s all hot and bothered?

~~~ Stop it, you nympho freak. I was trying to play Street Fighter

~ oooh, or else what?? ;)  
~ besides, you probably suck at sf anyway

Gerard can’t help but sigh in frustration. He definitely knows better than to think he could offend Jimmy - he knows insults go straight to Jimmy’s dick. He also knows better than to tell Jimmy what to do… of course he’ll continue the torture. Maybe this is just Gerard’s way of torturing himself. Jimmy’s right about Street Fighter, too, which doesn’t help the situation.

~~~ You’d just love to find out, wouldn’t you?

He feeds the fantasy.

~ pleeease tell me, wanna know what kind of trouble i’ve gotten into

~~~ You’ll just have to wait and see I guess

~ so you tell me not to do something but give me no real reason not to…  
~ don't expect me to behave

~~~ You’d better

~ nah. there’s no way you could make a dirty slutty thing like me behave  
~ that’s why you like me though isn’t it sweet stuff?

G reads that last text and sets his phone down, thinking maybe if he ignores him and actually does lay down for a while he might be able to clear his head of that specific fog only Jimmy fills it with. Just as he goes to lay his head down on his pillow,

Ding.

And he can’t help but look.

Gerard’s breath is stolen from him by the next picture. He can’t help but wonder how Jimmy’s so comfortable taking pictures like that in the first place, let alone in a cramped little bathroom on a tour bus going 70 on the interstate... until he realizes it’s because Jimmy’s a vain motherfucker whose main motivation since they met has been fucking with (or just fucking) Gerard. Still, he reaps the benefits without complaint.

As he looks at that ungodly picture of Jimmy, his hand drifts down into his sweatpants automatically and he has to entertain the thoughts he’s been trying so hard to force out of his head. He hates jacking off on the tour bus, fucking hates it, but sometimes he has to. He wouldn’t if Jimmy didn’t torture him like this, the sick little shit, but it seems like that’s the man’s new favorite hobby.

Fuck. He jacks himself off quickly and unceremoniously.

He focuses his thoughts on Jimmy looking so good, so so pretty, just for him. Jimmy in those fucking panties... Jimmy dressing like a little whore in pictures for Gerard’s eyes only. Oh, and when Gerard gets him alone after the show tomorrow night, he’s going to do whatever the hell he wants to him, just like he knows Jimmy wants. He’s going to fuck Jimmy so hard, so fucking hard, and he’s going to leave little love bites all over him, where people will see them, so people will have to-

Gerard cums into his hand, panting and grunting softly. He prays to whatever deity exists that his bandmates didn’t hear him, but he supposes there’s worse things he could’ve been caught doing than jacking off. Besides, he can still hear the sound of digital punches and kicks coming from the TV, so he guesses anything they would have heard was drowned out.

After wiping his cum on his boxers - gross, he knows, but he can’t walk around with it on his hand - and tucking himself away, he opens his phone and texts Little Piss Boy.

~~~ Thought you might want to know how hard I just came thinking about you. Those pictures wrecked me

~ aw, glad you liked em pumpkin  
~ sad i wasn’t there to eat it up for you :(

Gerard chuckles quietly to himself. Yep, that’s Jimmy alright. Very hot, super sweet… but fucking weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. Hope you like this shitshow, lol. I'm writing more, hopefully with more of an actual plot. While I do like writing smut, ik it can get boring to read.


	3. i wanna be prettyyyyy!!

Jimmy’s master plan started with those raunchy photos, intended to get Gerard so worked up that he’ll practically have to fuck him at the next tour date. Phase two of the plan starts as MSI’s tour bus rolls up to the next venue, a cute little 2-story historic theater somewhere in the midwest. Jimmy’s sitting on the couch between Steve and Kitty, his leg shaking up and down rapidly while he just watches out the windows.

“This one’s gonna be epic, I can feel it,” muses Steve.

“Yeah, small venues tend to have such big energy! Here’s hoping we don’t bust holes in the place and get sued,” Kitty says with a laugh and a grin.

Jimmy joins the conversation, adding “We can’t afford that shit happening again!” He laughs. “We have a seriously killer line-up this tour so the energy’s already been sky-high, it’s not really our fault if we break some shit, is it?”

Kitty and Steve chuckle and mumble words of agreement as the bus rolls to a stop in front of the back doors of the historic building.

\-----

In the dressing room, Jimmy and the gang have already gotten ready for the show and are just waiting around, Lyn-Z reading some new book she made them stop at a Barnes & Noble to get and the rest of them just dicking around with their hair or their phones. Jimmy neglected to put his hair up in his signature liberty spikes - he doesn’t want them to get fucked up when he sees G, so he’ll just do them after.

One of the smaller bands just went on, and after that there’s still another band before My Chem and then (finally) MSI take the stage, so now is the perfect time for Jimmy to send the text he’s been waiting all day to send.

~ wanna see you before the show x

~~~ Where?

~ just meet me in the hallway in 5

~~~ Can do

Jimmy’s terribly excited, to the point of doing a dumb little happy dance. Steve looks at him and just goes “Do I want to know what the hell that’s about?” Lyn-Z and Kitty look amused at the exchange.

“Probably not. I’ve gotta go though, I’ll be back in time for the show.”

“Love you idiots!” He adds with a yell as he rushes out the door and into the hallway, closing the heavy door behind him before any of the other band members can respond. He sees G already sitting outside the dressing room My Chem was put in, maybe 30 feet down the hallway, with a cigarette between his fingers. When Gerard looks up and sees Jimmy, his face lights up. “I missed you,” he mumbles with a soft smile, clearly a little unsure as to the nature of things between them.

“Missed you too, you little fag,” Jimmy says playfully as he walks over and takes a seat next to G.

The other singer extends the cigarette to Jimmy and he accepts the offer, taking a deep drag before passing it back. As he exhales the smoke, Gerard takes one of Jimmy’s hands in his. Jimmy doesn’t want to admit it, but… it’s nice. He leans into Gerard’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

They sit like that, passing the cigarette back and forth in silence, until it’s gone. G stubs out the butt and throws it back in the pack, not knowing where else to put it.  
Gerard breaks the comfortable silence by asking “What’s the plan?”

Jimmy looks up at him and announces nonchalantly, “Well, I was thinking you could fuck me in the storage room.”

G is taken aback and giggles, tracing his thumb over Jimmy’s hand in his while he thinks. “You’ll have to show me where the storage room is, then.” As they stand and begin walking to the staircase, still hand in hand, Jimmy sees a fire in G’s hazel eyes that he loves.

Up a staircase with a ridiculously ornate railing and down a couple more hallways, Jimmy and Gerard arrive at the double-wide door to the storage room. Jimmy opens the door and flicks on the lights, beckoning G to follow him into the large room full of instruments, old chairs, and god knows what else. G enters, flips Jimmy around, and has him pinned up against the back of the door in just a few seconds, Jimmy’s arms draped around G’s neck.

He presses gentle but firm kisses onto Jimmy’s lips, his hands up against Jimmy’s chest but slowly wandering down to his hips as he deepens the kiss. Jimmy breaks them apart for a moment to breathe and makes eye contact with G, whose eyes are dark now in a way Jimmy hasn’t seen before. Gerard pushes him back up against the door, and soon all that can be heard is the frantic smacking of lips and the muffled bass of the band playing downstairs.

Gerard grabs hold of Jimmy’s shoulders and rests his forehead on the other’s, the both of them panting slightly. “Y’know, you look gorgeous today Jimmy. I love it when you wear those fishnet tops. That skirt looks good on you too...”

“Aw, I’m glad you think I’m pretty. Now can you fuck me already?”

Gerard mumbles “I was getting to that," somewhat irritated and somewhat nervous. He leans back in to exchange some saliva with the other singer, Jimmy getting overzealous and clacking their teeth together. G gets bolder and nibbles on the red-haired man’s bottom lip teasingly, sucking on it as Jimmy reaches down and undoes the other’s belt and jeans. Gerard realizes he’s already hard, desperately so. He detaches his lips from Jimmy’s to place soft, wet kisses down his neck, evolving into love bites and not-so-gentle sucking that they both know is going to leave marks.

Jimmy tilts his head back up against the door, eyes closed in pleasure, murmuring a soft “Fuck, G. Please.”

“Please? Seems a little too polite for you,” Gerard mumbles as he palms Jimmy’s erection through his baggy black denim skirt.

Jimmy grinds up into the contact, needing the friction. “Just- please,” he whines, and it goes straight to Gerard’s already aching dick.

He helps Jimmy clamber out of his skirt and the panties he was wearing underneath it, standing on tiptoe to plant a sloppy kiss on the taller man’s forehead before pulling down his own jeans and underwear just enough. His erection now free, Gerard pauses. “Condom?”

“Butt pocket of the skirt,” Jimmy says impatiently.

“Damn, your skirt’s got pockets? Nice.” Gerard chuckles as he retrieves the packet from the pile of clothes on the floor, carefully ripping it open and sliding it over himself. He strokes his dick a couple times, and Jimmy has had enough of waiting.

He places a hand over Gerard’s and frantically guides him to his hole, gasping at the feeling of G’s dick stretching him open and filling him up so quickly.

“Holy fuck, you’re so tight…” Gerard looks Jimmy in the eyes, planting a big sloppy kiss on his lips.

“Mhm. Now fuck me into the wall,” Jimmy demands, and G doesn’t argue.

He moves slowly at first, very slowly, because he can feel just how tight Jimmy really is and he doesn’t want to hurt him. Plus, he kind of wants to relish it - he’s never done this before and it feels fucking amazing to have Jimmy just wrapped around his cock like that. Jimmy, on the other hand, is clearly desperate for a hard fucking, and so Gerard picks up the pace slowly but surely, eventually thrusting himself into Jimmy’s hole hard and fast, just the way he knows he wants it.

“Fuck me, oh yeah, fuck, harder daddy-” Jimmy slips out a stream of profane exclamations, and holy shit does Gerard love hearing Jimmy say that word. It drives him wild, so he latches onto it.

“Oh, you want daddy to fuck you harder?” G pants out, still pounding Jimmy into the wall as much as he can bear while lifting him up like he is, so they’re face to face.

Jimmy mumbles “Mhm, fuck yes, want it rough” in between the high-pitched little moans and grunts that are streaming from his mouth.

“Then you’re gonna have to ask like a good boy.”

Jimmy melts at that, feeling hazy and small and yet all too excited at the same time.

Gerard stops moving, wiping sweat from his forehead and shaking his shaggy black hair out of his face. “Well?”

Jimmy looks into the other’s gaze, all wide puppy-dog eyes. “Will daddy pretty please fuck me harder?.. Pretty please with a cherry on top?..”

Gerard leans forward and plants a small kiss on Jimmy’s nose. “That’s a good little boy. Now turn around and put your hands up on the wall so daddy can fuck you how you want, okay?” G pulls out and releases his grip on Jimmy so he’s standing back on the floor, and Jimmy complies without a word.

Slowly, G pushes back in, grunting at the feeling of Jimmy opening up for him. He finds a rhythm, hastening his pace back up to where it was before. The change in angle makes all the difference for Jimmy, who’s squirming and squealing as Gerard’s dick is hitting him in just the right place with every thrust.

Gerard speeds up yet again, losing some of his rhythm with the increased pace. “Aw fuck, getting close,” he mumbles as he slams into Jimmy as hard as he can. “Who’s my pretty boy?”

Jimmy just manages a whiny “Mmph” in response, his face up against the wall and his body wracked with pleasure.

That throws Gerard over the edge and he’s bucking, rhythm gone as he pushes himself deep into Jimmy and cums, Jimmy moaning along with him as the tension releases. Moving very slowly, he pulls out and presses gentle little kisses over the darkening marks on Jimmy’s neck, then takes off the condom, ties it off, drops it to the floor, and refastens his pants and belt.

He turns Jimmy around to face him and gives him a soft chaste kiss on the lips, leaning his forehead in to rest on the other’s once again. He scans Jimmy’s face, watches his heavy breathing start to mellow out in time with his own, and says “Fuck.”

Jimmy says “Yeah,” and chuckles under his breath.

G realizes the other didn’t cum and focuses his attention on that. He brings his hand to Jimmy’s dick, slowly starting to work it with flourishes of his wrist. “Y’know, you really are a very pretty boy,” he tells him as he’s jacking him off slowly, calmly. “The most beautiful boy.” Their faces are pressed up against each other still, so Jimmy can feel the vibrations of every word Gerard says to him.

G thumbs over Jimmy’s head and he arches up into the touch, letting out a small sigh. “Please,” Jimmy murmurs foggily. “Tell me more.”

Gerard quickens pace gradually, still slow but enough now to elicit little grunts and whines from Jimmy. “You’re so good.” He spits into his hand before resuming his work. “You’re like a disgusting little angel. Sweet in your own filthy way.”

G lifts his head back just far enough to get a clear view of Jimmy’s face as he touches him, wanting to see every little facial expression Jimmy pulls as he gets closer to release.

“You’re sensitive, too.” He watches as Jimmy moans quietly, letting his eyes fall shut as G brings him closer and closer to the edge. “You have a big heart.” Gerard leans in and kisses him softly, ramping up the pace of his hand movements as he does so, and Jimmy can’t help but moan quietly against his lips.

Jimmy backs out from the kiss, hissing “Gonna - ah, shit - gonna cum,” his face relaxed but body tensing up.

“Okay baby, cum for me,” and Jimmy does as soon as G says, right into Gerard’s hand. The pair freezes for a moment, Jimmy’s breathing starting to slow to a normal pace. He wipes it off onto his jeans without a second thought as Jimmy starts to get dressed.

The two sit next to each other, backs against the door, in contemplative silence.

Jimmy breaks it by saying “You know, I did not have you pegged as the daddy type.” Jimmy chuckles. “Like, at all.”

Gerard laughs. “Didn’t have myself pegged for one either. The more you know, I guess.”

“That was a hell of a pleasant surprise, though…” says Jimmy with a nudge. “You’re gonna have to do that to me again sometime soon, pumpkin.”

Gerard reaches for his pack of smokes as he says “Hell yeah.” He lights one up and takes a drag, holding it in for a moment before releasing the cloud of chemicals. “Y’know what, Jimmy?” He looks him in the eyes, leaning in close, before saying “I’m ready for you to meet the guys” and closing the gap between them with a soft, delicate kiss.

When they come back apart, Jimmy snatches the cigarette from G’s fingers, inhaling deeply from it. “Oh yeah? Did you come to that realization while you were fucking me in the ass or while my cock was in your hands?” Jimmy says cynically.

“Neither. It’s not about that.” Gerard sighs.

Jimmy glances at G suspiciously before taking another drag of his cigarette, handing it back. “So then what’s it about?”

Gerard starts hesitantly. “I- I really like you. A lot. As a person.” He pauses. “I think that while, yes, it’s going to be uncomfortable to let the guys know I’m not, y’know-”

“That you’re fucking a faggot,” interrupts Jimmy. “Trust me, I get it.”

“I mean, sort of. Yeah.” Gerard agrees cautiously. “That I’m… not straight, I guess. But even if it’s uncomfortable, it’s the healthy thing to do and I think it’d be better for us in the long run to just get it over with now.” He catches himself and quickly goes “If there is an us, I mean-”

Jimmy guffaws. “I sure as hell thought there was! I know I seem like a whore, but I don’t fuck just anyone, sweet stuff.”

Gerard laughs nervously. “I’m, uh, glad we’re on the same page. I’m sorry I don’t know how the hell to say what I’m trying to say… I’ve never been in this situation before, obviously. Hopefully you get my point?”

“Yeah, I get it G.” Jimmy says. “You’ve gotta meet my band too, then.”

Gerard smiles softly. “That oughta be nice.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agrees, “but they’re probably gonna interrogate you. They’re not afraid to ask… personal questions. But they’ll like you.” Jimmy leans back over and places a kiss on G’s lips as he steals the cigarette back, tapping the ash off against his knee before taking another drag.

“You’re a sneaky bastard,” G says with a laugh as he takes it back.

Jimmy frowns exaggeratedly. “You were just letting it burn up!”

“Yeah, yeah… So, tonight after the show we all hang out?” Gerard proposes before finishing off the cigarette. “I’ll do most of the talking, if that helps.”

Jimmy nods. “Sounds good to me.”

\-----

After MSI’s set, amidst the commotion of fans asking for autographs and wannabe-groupies asking about the “afterparty” and everybody and their fucking mama trying to get a backstage pass or free tickets, Jimmy is shaking. He’s sitting in the wings of the stage, unable to hold still. He’s bouncing off the walls even more than usual, which sounds like an impossibility until you’ve seen it, and his bandmates are sitting around with him, concerned looks plastered on their faces.

“Jimmy, what are you on? It’s bad, whatever it is... Come sit outside with us, we’ll all chill out while you come down,” suggests Lyn-Z. She means well, but Jimmy gets a little pissy about her comment anyways.

“I’m not on anything, fuck you very much. I’m just... nervous. Excited, maybe.” He’s nervous about tonight’s plan anyways, but he’s doubly nervous to be telling the truth about the fact that he’s nervous at all. He hopes his honesty doesn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

“Excited for what? The show’s over. This is usually the part where we all crash in a pile on the bus. Either that or we go get plastered, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea if you’re already so worked up.” Lyn-Z still looks concerned.

“Actually, I have someone you’ve all got to meet. We’re supposed to meet them at the venue bar in a little while.” Jimmy’s still shaking and Lyn-Z looks confused and slightly suspicious, as do Kitty and Steve.

Steve asks slyly, “The someone who gave you those monstrous hickies?”

Jimmy gulps anxiously. “...Yeah, actually.” There’s an uncomfortable pause.

“Well,” chimes in Kitty, “Sounds like fun! I’m excited to meet them,” and that seems to settle it for everyone.

\-----

Arriving at the bar, Jimmy feels like he’s going to pass out.

He’s fucked around with plenty of people, including people they’ve toured with, so that’s not the issue. And he’s not freaked that his bandmates will know, because he’s usually pretty transparent about his sex life. In fact, he usually rubs it in their faces a little. Jimmy realizes that he’s panicking because this isn’t just someone he’s fucking. He actually cares - he wants them to like him, to approve of him. He can’t help but laugh at how fucking cheesy and stereotypical it all sounds.

He wants Gerard’s friends to like him, too. He knows G is taking a huge leap in introducing them… and they’ve only been seeing each other for a little over a week.

Fuck. This is getting serious fast.

They all sit at a table a fair distance from the nearly empty bar. After the show, it’s only venue staff, tour staff, and musicians allowed to hang around at the bar, so that’s all that’s here.

“Sooo,” Kitty sing-songs, “Where’s the lucky guy or gal?”

Jimmy glances around, eventually spotting Gerard and the rest of My Chemical Romance at another table on the opposite side of the room. When they meet gazes, G’s face lights up in a big cheesy smile, and Jimmy’s heart does a gay little flutter as he smiles shyly back.

“Uh, over there.” He nods his head in G’s direction.

Lyn-Z asks, “You’re serious?”

Steve says “The one who’s looking at you with a big-ass grin on his face, I’m guessing?”

“Yes, and yes. That’s Gerard.” Jimmy’s nerves are tearing him apart but he’s trying to stay calm and collected. In reality, he’s just weirding them all out by behaving so… normally.  
“Well,” Jimmy says as he stands up, deciding to bite the bullet. “Let’s stop fucking around and go say hi, shall we?”

The rest of the band rise from their seats and follow him to the big circular table where Gerard and his friends are sat.

Gerard, Ray, Mikey, and Frank all rise and everyone starts shaking hands while G manages introductions.

“I’m Gerard, this is my little brother Mikey, the short one’s Frank, and that’s Ray.” They all wave in turn, looking more pleased and less outraged than Jimmy had been expecting. So far, so good.

Jimmy introduces MSI - “I’m Jimmy, this is our drummer Kitty, our guitarist Steve, and our bassist Lyn-Z. It’s nice to finally meet you guys. I’ve caught a couple of your sets but obviously we haven’t been properly introduced until now. Your music rocks,” he adds, hoping it’ll quell any remaining tension.

Gesturing for everyone to sit down, G takes a deep, calming breath but wears a genuine smile. He’s excited, even if he’s nervous. He’s confident now that the guys will like Jimmy.  
“So,” Mikey cautiously starts. “While you all seem wonderful… what is this about, exactly?”

G covers, quickly saying “Well, I thought that we all should get together and hang out, y’know? Thought it’d be nice…” He trails off, tapping his fingers together nervously. “Plus, Jimmy and I are dating and thought you all should know,” he spits out. As he looks around the table he sees happy faces, hearing a couple “Aws” from Ray and Lyn-Z and a “Cute!” from Kitty. He and Jimmy both sigh in relief.

Mikey says, flat-faced, “Knew it. Frank, you owe me 20 bucks.”

Steve, Ray, Kitty, and Lyn-Z all laugh. Gerard and Jimmy just look at each other and blush a little bit.

Frank protests, “You’re his brother, of course you would know!” as he grumpily pulls out his wallet and passes Mikey a $20 bill. “Should’ve known better than to take you up on it…”

Gerard just says, “I didn’t think it was that obvious, Mikes. Thanks.”

Mikey says “Don’t take it personally. My gaydar is exceptional and we’ve lived together for literally my whole life. You couldn’t have hidden it.”

“Plus,” Mikey adds with a smirk, “I’ve seen the way you watch Jimmy when MSI is onstage. It’s like you’re hypnotized.”

Chuckles sound off from around the table again.

Ray says “Well, this explains why Gerard’s been disappearing during rehearsal” and nudges G’s shoulder.

“And why Jimmy’s been in such a good mood lately,” Steve adds.

Everyone laughs, and Jimmy says “Glad no one’s decided to beat me up or anything. Thanks, guys!”

“Sweetie, judging from those hickeys, if anyone was going to get beat up, it’d be Gerard,” Lyn-Z remarks, putting up her fists and glaring at G in a playful way, earning a chorus of laughs from everyone at the table. Gerard blushes and looks away, bashful.

“Now that that’s out of the way, how about some drinks?” asks Jimmy, who is quickly answered with a chorus of “yes”.


End file.
